To Spark A Fire
by moonlite982
Summary: Amelia Johnson has trained her who life to be a Career in the Hunger Games but as she's volunteering for the 74th Hunger Games, she has a complete different reason for being there. Amelia embarks on a journey that will change the lives of many and show everyone what true love and sacrifice is.
1. Prologue

Hey everyone! I've decided to write a second story that follows the life of Amelia Johnson, a tribute from District 4 in the 74th Hunger Games. It'll most likely go along with my other story Wild Fire, which I am writing right now as well. It won't be right away but keep up with both stories and they'll cross paths eventually :)

**Important note**: This first chapter is a Prologue! There will be many more chapters to come but this just gives you a glimpse of what's to come :)

Thanks for reading!

* * *

What is life? What is it about? Who are we? What is our purpose? What and who are we living for? Why is there death? Why is there murder? Why do we doubt? Why do we trust? Why is there joy? Why is there sadness? Why do we suffer? Why do we…feel? Is there hope? Is there peace? Is there anything greater than death?

Oh these are just a few questions that have run through my head so many times in my short lifetime. Some have yet to be answered. Some have been answered and some are best left unanswered. I've found that life…it's tragic and it's beautiful. I've known joy and I've known suffering. I've known joy in the midst of suffering. I've learned who to trust and who not to trust. I've learned that it's okay to cry and it's okay to hurt. I've learned that the one thing needed most in the midst of pain is love. It grabs a hold of you and whispers in your ear that it's going to be okay, no matter what the outcome. It never lets you go and gives you the strength to hold on when you can't any longer. I have loved and I have been loved. I've needed strength and I've been the strength that others needed.

Most of all, I've learned that love sometimes is proven through sacrifice. This lesson was taught to me by my father before he died just before I turned twelve. I was heartbroken but I had intended to live out this lesson in every situation that I came across.

In the midst of the most terrifying battle known as the Hunger Games, you rarely ever see this. Loyalty, compassion, sanity, love…it all comes at a price. A very costly, deadly price. Most tributes can't afford it. They have their family and friends to worry about. And in some cases, it's honor and fame. Only a fool would give their life for another. It wasn't known. It wasn't…common. It wasn't worth the price.

For me, I was technically ready for this battle. I lived in District 4, I was practically born for it. I'd trained all the days of my life. I ranked one of the most likely tributes to survive the Games. I was a very deadly weapon. The odds were in my favor. I had every reason to come home. I had my loving mother and a boyfriend whom I loved with all my heart. I had a great life that I could come home to if I really wanted to.

But my heart said otherwise. The words of my father stuck with me and I knew deep down, I wouldn't make it out of the Games. Not because I wasn't prepared for the Games because I could've done it with no problem. But I was prepared to go in with a complete different mission. I was prepared to pay a very costly price.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared or had my contemplations but my mission to show the Capitol what true sacrifice really was outweighed my fears. I refused to be another ruthless Career from District 4. I refused to take the identity of a murderer. In return, did I take on the identity of rebel?

Would my death be enough to cause a spark of rebellion? I sure hope so.

My last hope as I lay here taking my final breaths, is that my death would send a message that would shake the heart of every person watching.

But even if it didn't, I know now that I've accomplished my mission. I know that I've followed my heart and that my sacrifice will not be in vain. The Games didn't kill me. They gave me a chance to spark a revolution that would be carried out by not just one but two people that had more power and influence than they would ever know.

* * *

**A/N: 2nd chapter will be up after Christmas! :)**


	2. Follow Your Heart

_Hey everyone! Welcome back! Sorry I haven't updated this story in a while but it's back :) As I said before, this story is going to collide with my story Wild Fire. To give you a vage sneak peek, Amelia going to be a close ally to Peeta and Katniss later on the story. It'll also include chapter with Mags and Finnick. You'll see later on why Finnick chose to help Katniss in Catching Fire._

_Hope you all enjoy!_

_P.S. _  
_sorry if you got another notification about this chapter. I uplaoded last night but wanted to add something :)_

* * *

_**Do you always trust your first initial feeling**_  
_**Special knowledge holds truth bears believing**_  
_**I turned around**_  
_**And the water was closing all around**_  
-Crystal by Stevie Nicks

* * *

**Day of the Reaping**

It's quiet. Extremely quiet. Not one bird sings. Not one creature scurries through the grass. Normally, this would be considered peaceful to me but today, it's just eerie. I'm guessing it's about 5:30am because it's still quiet and I lay here wide awake. I decide to get up and walk down my favorite place.

I get up and dress slowly. My dog, Daisy, peeks her head into my room and looks at me curiously, wondering why I'm up early. "Wanna go with me?" I ask my fluffy companion. She wags her tail excitedly and nudges me with her cold nose. "I take that as a yes." I chuckle as I scratch her behind the ears.

We make our way down the stairs, careful to not wake up my mother. I shut the door behind me quietly then head down the pathway with my black and white friend leading the way. She knows exactly where I'm going; she's gone with me to this place ever since she was a puppy.

I hear it before I reach it. The waves crashing loudly onto the sand, the seabirds awakening and starting their morning fish hunt. I finally make my way up onto a small sand dune and nestle down into a spot that I've known ever since I was a child. Here, it was peaceful and filled the presence of my father that passed away when I was only eleven years old. My heart yearned for him right now. He'd know what to do and how to comfort me.

"I miss you, Daddy." I whisper to the wind. I close my eyes as a strong breeze blows over me, reminding that I'm not as alone as I feel.

Little drops of salt water escaped from my eyes and splashed softly onto my cheeks. I felt a soft, wet nose nudge my hand and looked over in time to see Daisy lay her head on my lap. I smiled then began to pet her. "What am I going to do, Daisy?" I whispered to her, which she replied with a soft whimper, letting me know she didn't really know either.

Today is the day of the Reaping for the 74th Hunger Games, the most brutal, notorious, and inhumane game known to mankind, where two children ages 12 to 18 from each district are chosen to fight to the death in an arena filled with all sorts of dangers. Districts 1, 2 and 4 are the Career districts. I'm "lucky" enough to be from one of them, district 4 to be exact. I've been trained for this ever since I can remember. I haven't really had a choice otherwise…nobody does. In our district, it's required to begin training when you're eight years old, starting basic knowledge of survival then moving up to fighting. When you're 11, the strongest students begin these "exams" as they call it, where you're put into a "mini arena" for 12 hours with 23 other students and you're graded on your performance. Each age is a category with a different arena, each one harder than the rest and if you excel in them, then you win the title of the "Potential Hunger Games Winner". The five lucky winners are not required but highly expected to volunteer at the Reaping. Students who don't do well go through further training and work on sharpening their skills. You go through training until you're 18 and can no longer volunteer. The pressure is almost overwhelming when you're 18 though, especially if you do well in training and earn your title. In our district, it's a huge honor to be a tribute in the Hunger Games and not something that's to be taken lightly.

I should be considered one of the lucky ones. I'm 18 years old and am at the top of my class and have won every arena since I was 13. To say the pressure for me to volunteer this year is overwhelming is an understatement. Everyone is expecting me to volunteer. My teachers, trainers, friends, even some of the past victors are encouraging me to go in. I could do it…I could probably win. I'm very smart and I know everything there is to know. But…there's only one problem.

I don't want to do it. I don't want any part of it. I could barely handle the training arenas and it was hard enough pretending to kill people, much less going through the real thing. I couldn't do it if it came down to it. There was no way. I didn't have the strength to stand in front of 23 other tributes families and give a speech about their children that I murdered. Killing dummies was easy, no problem. Killing humans…that's a whole different story.

That fact was, I don't care if it brings honor to our district. If killing children is their twisted idea of honor…then I don't want anything to do with it or them. I want no part in it. I've already had enough.

But there's a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach…the feeling that something so wrong is going to happen and I'm going to be forced to make the most difficult decision that I've ever had to make. I don't know what though…I guess there's always the possibility that I could be chosen but I know that most likely someone will try to volunteer to get the chance at being a tribute. But…I don't know. I know that some people would love to see me fight and would probably remain silent if I was reaped. I don't know…I don't know anything at this point.  
However, there is one thing that I am sure of. If I am reaped, then I am not coming home. I refuse to come home and live with the shame and regret. I'd rather die in someone's place than take another life in place of mine. If it was self-defense…well, I guess you do what you got to do but if it's my choice…then I won't do it. I hope…

The sun is getting brighter in the sky. All these conflicting thoughts are flooding my head and wasting what may be my last time here. I look down at Daisy…this may be the last time she lays her head in my lap. I look at the sunrise…this one may be my last.

How did I feel about this?…I don't know. Sad, angry, peaceful, nervous, content…all of the above?

As I took a deep breath, I felt two familiar strong arms wrap around me. Without any hesitation, I leaned into them, knowing exactly who it was. "How'd you know I'd be here?" I questioned without looking up.

"I had a feeling you needed me." A deep, soothing voice responded.

I closed my eyes. "You were right." I whispered.

The voice to none other than longtime friend, who was now my boyfriend, Aiden. We grew up together in the same small town, being the same age, attending the same classes, sharing tons of secrets. We were there for each other. He was there for me the whole time when my dad passed and I was there for him through his parent's obsessive and aggressive drinking and having to raise his little sister, Coleen, who was now twelve years old, on his own. There were times where we only had each other and it brought us close. But now I can't help but wonder…is the last time I'm ever going to lay in his arms?

Just the thought hurt so much that a small whimper escaped from my lips. I looked into the deep sea green eyes that were now filled with concern. "You're scared." He stated.

I nodded. "Aren't you?"

He sighed then laid his head on my shoulder. "Everything's going to be ok." He tried to reassure me but even he knew he wasn't fooling me.

"You can feel it, too." I whispered. His silence confirmed my suspicions. "This may be our last sunrise…"

His arms tightened around me, bringing me as close as we could get. "Don't think like that." He whispered into my ear.

"Aiden, it's true. You know it is."

"Amelia, please." He pleaded his voice in agony. He felt it, the same sickening feeling I had. He couldn't deny. Neither of us could.

I pulled away and turned around to face him. "Aiden, I'm serious. Something…something is wrong. Something is going to happen and I can feel it."

"You feel like you're going into the arena?" He says quietly.

I flinched as the most feared words escape from his lips. It's spoken into existence now, it's no longer just a childhood fear.

"What are you going to do?" He asks.

His question reels me back to when I was a child. My father, Henry Johnson, was very ill and his time was just about up. I remember having the same sickening feeling the morning it happened. I was in bed, wide awake, with Daisy, whom was just a puppy then, curled beside me. I heard his slow, weary footsteps outside my door. I held my breath as he came in and sat down on my bed.

"I know you're not asleep, Ladybug." His gentle voice filled the quiet room.

Slowly, I sat up in bed and looked at him with knowing eyes. It didn't take to see that his time was up. So without a word, I quietly got up, took his hand and went to the very spot I sit now, making sure to go very slow and treasure every last step. Once we arrived to our destination, I curled up beside him and clung to him for dear life.

"Amelia, look at me." He whispered hoarsely. I looked up with teary eyes. "I want you to remember a few things for me." I nodded, urging him to continue. "Never, ever let anybody tell you who ought to be, don't let them change you. There are going to some decisions in life that are going to be really hard for you to make but no matter how painful it is, always do the right thing and follow your heart. Stand for what you believe in. Even if it means standing by yourself." He looks at me with teary eyes. "Understand?"

Determined to keep his promise, I nod and reply, "I understand."

He squeezed my hand. "Promise me?"

"I promise." My voice cracked. "I love you, Daddy." I buried my face into his chest.

He kissed me softly on my forehead. "I love you, too, Sweetheart. Always." Then, for the very last time, he wrapped his arms tightly around me and rocked me to sleep.

When I awoke, I was still in the same position but his arms were now cold, stiff and lifeless. I couldn't bring myself to move though. It took another hour for someone to notice us and another fifteen minutes of my sobbing mother coaxing me away from him.

Now, his words rang loudly in my ears and I knew I had my answer. I looked at Aiden and said, "Do what my father told me to do. Follow my heart and stand for what I believe in."

With sad yet understanding eyes, he finishes my sentence. "Even if it means standing by yourself."

Tears are falling down my face now, I can't hide them. I can't hide the truth. I can't run away from what I'm going to have to do. And the thing is, I don't know exactly what is going to happen. All I know is that something is going to happen today and it's going to require me making a really tough decision.

Without any more words, Aiden pulls me close and all I feel is his soft, sweet lips on mine. His kiss is full of love, pure love that is true, urgent, a little sad but full of understanding. I didn't need to say anything else. I knew this would be my last time here and the last time we would kiss like this.

He tries desperately to kiss away my tears but they're coming too fast and soon his tears are mixed in with mine. Words aren't needed. We both know what's coming without a big discussion. Words…all they would do is take up more precious time we didn't have. Eventually, Aiden stopped and pulled my head to his chest and rocked me the exact same way my father did, all the while gently kissing me from my neck to my forehead. The tears finally stopped and I fall into a deep, dreamless and peaceful sleep.

When I awaken, the sun is high into the sky and I'm still in my best friend's arms. I lay there until he stirs beneath me. "Amelia, you need to get home." I respond by clinging to him tighter.

He whimpers a bit, and I know that this is just as hard on him as it is me. Neither one of us wants to leave. He pulls away and both our clothes are damp from sweat because of the heat. "We need to get home. We have 30 minutes before the reaping." Still his words don't affect me. I can't move even if I wanted to. I feel like I'm paralyzed.

Finally, he stands up and pulls me up with him. I'm shaking all over and I'm not going to be able to walk home. Aiden looks at me with concerned eyes but then picks me up and carries me home bridal style. He calls for Daisy, who obediently follows behind us. I lay my head on his chest and listen closely to his heartbeat, making sure that I memorize every beat.

Too soon we arrive at my home and he has no choice but to set me back down. I look at him frantically and he calmly brushes the hair from my eyes. "Hey, it's going to be ok." My breathing quickens and he takes my hands in his. "No matter what happens, we'll get through this together." A light peck on my hands. Don't do that, it just makes it harder to let go. "I promise." I want to believe him so badly. But what I feel is just too strong.

"I hope that I'm wrong about all this." I confess.

He kisses my forehead. "And maybe you will be. You never know. This is your last year. It may just be the nerves."

"Yeah…"I try to reassure myself but it comes out fake and squeaky. But I try to be brave and clear my throat. "How is Coleen?" I ask with sincere concern.

His face grows grim. "Not too good. She's worried and scared. She hasn't done too well training either."

My heart sinks. "I'm sure she'll be ok. I think the odds are in her favor this year." I try to encourage him.

He tries to smile but fails. "I hope so." Coleen is the only one besides me that Aiden has. He'd be lost without her. He'd do anything for her, including laying down his life but when you're chosen for the Hunger Games…it's useless. "Are you still walking with us?" He asks, changing the subject.

I nod. "Of course. I'm taking a short shower then I'll meet you at the corner."

"Ok, I'll see you then." He replies then leans down to give me a kiss, letting it linger longer than usual.

When we finally pull apart and he begins his way home, I watch him, feeling emptier with each step that he takes.

I don't remember taking a shower or getting dressed or how my mother's head hand got into my hair. I remember lingering in my bedroom that's filled with so many memories and taking my time walking down the stairs, where my mother is waiting to escort me to reaping.

I take a take a close look at my mother as I'm coming down the stairs. My brave, bright, strong, kind and gentle mother. I have beautiful hazel eyes and long brown hair, complete with my father's smile and the same ability to sing deeply and beautifully as he did. She's been through so much yet she's never stopped loving me and being there for me. Next to Aiden, she's my best friend and has been through everything with me since birth. She's my strong tower and right now, I needed her now more than ever.

Suddenly, I can't get down the stairs fast enough and when I finally do, I crash into her and wrap my arms around her, holding on for dear life. "Amelia?" She questions as she's caught off guard.

"I love you, Mom. I love you so much. I'm sorry if I've never told you enough. But I do love you. So much." I cry into her arms.

She holds me tighter, understanding exactly what's happening. "It's going to be ok, Amelia."

"Everyone keeps saying that." I cry into shoulder. "But it's not, Mom. It's not. Something bad is going to happen and I'm scared. I'm terrified."

"Shhhh, it's going to be ok, baby. No matter what happens, you're going to be ok." She pulls away and takes my face into her hands. "I believe in you, Amelia. I know that no matter what happens you'll make the right decision."

"I don't know, Mom. I don't know what's going on. I don't know what to do." I confess.

"You will when the times comes. And when it does, listen to your heart and follow it." I'm shaking as she puts an arm around my waist. "Come along now or we'll be late."

I nod and allow her to direct me out the door. "Daisy!" I frantically call out. I can't leave her behind. I need her with me. Mom gives me a questioning look. "Please, just this time. I need her." She finally gives in and agrees as I drop to my knees when I see my fluffy companion. When I continue my way down the street, she's right by side, never going ahead or staying behind.

Finally, I see two familiar face and I run to meet them. Aiden gives me a quick kiss then embraces my mother with a hug. I turn to Coleen who nearly knocks me over with her hug. "It's going to be ok." I whisper in her ear.

"I'm scared." She whispers.

I hug her tighter. "I know but it's going to be ok, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you." I say, my voice full of determination. Coleen is my family, she's like the sister I never had. She's means a lot to me and I'd do anything for her.

A strange, eerie feeling creeps inside of me as we walk down the street with Coleen glued to my side.

Suddenly, a voice questions me.

Would you really do anything for her? Would you really lay down your life for her?

As I look down at the terrified little girl walking beside me, the same sickening feeling I felt earlier grows stronger than ever.

Swallowing my fear, I hold her closer to my side, dreading the events that are coming too soon.


	3. GoodbyeMy Love

_Hello again! Sorry for the delay but I got caught up with so many other things! I hope this makes up for it though 3  
_

* * *

We make it down to the square where it's the normal madhouse it is every year. Coleen's hands are shaking violently in mine and I look down to see that she's crying. Aiden is in his own little world, he looks just as worried as the rest of us. Mom keeps giving me these scared glances. She knows something is up and she's afraid to face it, just like I am.

I stop everyone where we're at and I kneel in front of Coleen. "Coleen, it's going to be ok. I promise. You're going to be fine. We won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm scared." She confesses in a small frail voice that breaks my heart.

"I know, Sweetie. But you have nothing to fear. I won't let anything happen to you, do you understand?" I say meaningfully.

She sniffles then wipes her eyes. "Yes ma'am." She whispers.

I brush the hair away from her eyes and kiss her gently on the forehead then pull her into a hug. I look at the others, who look just as worried and frightened as Coleen is. "No matter what happens today, you're all my family and I love you." I say to them.

They both come over and join the hug, Aiden's strong arms wrapping around us all and holding us tight. I hate the feeling of knowing that I can count the moments we have like this on my fingers. The reaping hasn't even started yet but I know what's coming. We all do and that makes it even harder when we have to break apart.

I pull away and quickly wipe the tears from my eyes. I look to where I need to be, which is a special section for the eighteen year old girls who ranked highest in their class. I look back to them and say tearfully, "I have to go sign in." I look at Coleen and caress her face. "Be brave."

She nods then gives me one more hug. Aiden pulls me into one more embrace and kisses me passionately on the lips then my forehead. It never fails. His kisses still send warm shivers down my spine. "I love you." He whispers in my ear then pulls away and looks at me longingly. I feel cold without him already.

Mom kisses my forehead and says, "Take care, Sweetheart."

I nod then with one final glance, I turn my back to them and go to sign in, each step separating us from each other.

There twenty girls who excelled in their classes, myself included. So many people think we're eager to volunteer but it's really just an act. When it comes down to it, not many will be willing to volunteer. It's all talk until the real thing happens. Usually, someone will volunteer if the main person reaped doesn't want to go in but I have seen a few years where the crowd has been silent and not so eager. That's what I know about this group. We all did well but being a Career sometimes is just a label, it doesn't change the person inside. Don't get me wrong though, some really want the chance but I wonder if they'll actually step up.

I join and I hear their excited whispers, just like every year. About five minutes later, District 4's escort, Fuchsia Winkle appears on the platform along with the mayor and mentors for this year. I squint to see who it is and my shoulders sag. The faces belong to Mags Lambert and Finnick O'dair . Mags I don't really have a problem with but Finnick from what I've seen is arrogant and not really a person I'd like to know. Oh well. You can't really be picky during these times.

Fuschia…she reminds me of a peacock this year. She dressed in a bright blue and green dress with feathers around the collar that goes down to her knees with matching tacky high heels that are about four or five inches. Her hair is light blue and goes down to her shoulders. Her eyes have blue and gold eye shadow and her lips are matched with sparkly blue lipstick. I wrinkle my nose at her choice of clothes. I can't believe some people find this attractive.

She taps the microphone and her voice rings out through the microphone. "Welcome! Welcome, welcome to the 74th Hunger Games!"

The crowd goes wild and she rambles on about how it's such an honor being here then names off the students who are most likely to win, my name being one of them. The camera lands on me and I give a small smile and people cheer for me. The rest, I tune it out. I don't want to hear it. It's the same routine every year. I don't want to hear it any more. They do the boys side then after its all over, the mayor comes up and reads the same old speech.

Once again I tune him out, my eyes scanning the crowd until they find Coleen. I can see the fear in her light blue eyes from here as the mayor continues his speech. It's from this distance that I notice how much Coleen and Aiden resemble each other. They have the same dark brown hair, soft blue eyes and tan skin. The only difference is Coleen favors her mother more than her father, whom Aiden takes after. My eyes scan the crowd again and our eyes lock. His face is pained and I know that mine show the same emotion.

Finally, we break away when Fuchsia comes back to the microphone. "Without further ado, ladies first!" she announces.

I hold my breath…one…place her hand inside the bowl…two…pick a name…three…read the name aloud… "Coleen Anberlin!"

Breathe out…there it is. I was right all along. My eyes find her and she's shaking all over as she makes her way to the platform. People clap and congratulate her but she's too numb to notice. I see Aiden, who is fighting two peacekeepers. The noise of the crowd is too loud to make out his desperate cries. The pain etched on his face is evident and heart wrenching. I look around. Can anybody see? Does anybody hear? Does anybody…care?

Finally he gives up and walks away from them. Then, he falls to his knees and buries his face in his hands. I look back to Coleen, who has reached the platform and is meeting Fuchsia, who is shaking her hand. I know she sees how scared and numb Coleen is when she walks up the microphone and asks, "Are there any brave volunteers out there who would like to take her place?"

There it is again. I feel it rising up inside me. I look around and see that everyone around me has fallen slight and some are doing some quick discussing. I give them until the count of three but I know what's going to happen. I close my eyes. One…Coleen, Aiden, Mom, I love you so much. Be safe. Two…I look up and see a dove flying in the distance. Three….Daddy, I understand…

"I volunteer!" My rings out loud and clear throughout the murmuring crowd. Everyone around me stops and looks at me wide eyed. With my heart hammering away in my chest, I step apart from my peers and announce it one more time with a boldness I didn't know I had. "I volunteer as tribute!"

The crowd goes wild again and two peacekeepers appear on my side, helping me find my way to the stage. "How exciting!" Fuchsia exclaims as I come up.

As I walk, I lock eyes with Coleen who has broken down in tears and keeps shaking her head at me. When I reach her, she grabs my hands. "Amelia, no! You can't do this! I'll…I'll go." She says frantically.

I shake my head in disagreement. "I promised you that you'd be ok. I'm keeping that promise."

Her eyes go wide. "No, Amelia, please don't." she cries.

I kiss her forehead quickly. "Aiden needs you, Coleen." I whisper then spot my mother who's halfway to the stage, waiting to take Coleen. "Now go. Go find my mother and stay with her until this is over."

"Amelia." She whimpers.

"You're going to be ok, Coleen. I promise." I kiss her forehead one more time then shove her towards the stairs. "Now go!" I say more sternly.

She looks at me one more time with pleading eyes then rushes forward to my mother who brings her into a tight embrace while giving me a worried look, and then she leads Coleen away from the stage.

I turn around to meet Fuchsia and she shakes my hand eagerly. "Everyone please welcome Amelia Johnson!" She exclaims. The crowd cheers and she has a mile wide smile on her face. "Such an honor to finally have you participating in the Hunger Games!" she gushes over the microphone. The crowd cheers even louder and I know that they agree. Many of them know what I'm capable of; some have even been the testing arenas with me. All my teachers have said nothing but good things about me and how they wanted me to compete. Well, now they have their chance to watch me but I have a feeling they're not going to like what they see.

I ignore the rest of what she has to brag about me and find Aiden in the crowd. His eyes are bloodshot from crying and I want nothing to make the pain go away but I know that I can't. I'm the reason for it. But he'll be thankful one day. When he's able to watch Coleen grow up into the beautiful, strong woman that she'll be…he'll be grateful that I took her place. Forgive me…I prayed.

Finally, Fuchsia gets tired of trying to get me to talk and moves on. "Now, time for the boys!" She announces. I keep my eyes locked on Aiden, desperately hoping that he won't be chosen. She picks a piece of paper, unfolds it then announces, "Liam Andersen!" Relief floods my body once I know that it's not Aiden then I scan the crowd and see an excited fifteen year old boy from the upper class section step forward and make his way towards the front. I vaguely remember him but I remember hearing about him in school. His specialty was his speed and swordsmanship.

Liam and Fuchsia go through the same thing as we did except Liam seems genuinely excited. My eyes find Aiden again and I see now that he's now holding Coleen and my mother, who are now sobbing into his chest. My heart aches for them but I had to do this. I wouldn't live with myself any other way.

I look back to Fuchsia just in time as she grabs my hand and Liam in her other and holds them up. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you this year's District 4's tributes for the 74th Hunger Games!"

The crowd roars with excitement and I look over to see that Finnick has a wide grin on his face and is just as excited as everyone else. Mags, she claps but her eyes and smile are sad. What an interesting mix, to put them together as mentors, I randomly thought.

The cheers continue long after we're off the stage and escorted to our rooms where we would say our final goodbyes. I only have three people that mean the most to me and that's my mother, Aiden and Coleen. Three minutes just doesn't seem long enough to say goodbye but perhaps it's best for everyone. Makes it just a little bit easier.

I wait in the extravagant room with fancy furniture and nervously sit down on an overstuffed sofa. About ten minutes later, the door swings open and I look up to see my mother. She closes the door behind her with a sigh then looks at me with sad eyes then opens up her arms. I waste no time running into them. "I had to do it, Mom. I…I had to." I sobbed into her shoulder.

She rubs me soothingly on the back, the way she always has when I'm upset. Oh, how I would miss her. "Oh my girl, my dear, sweet girl." Her voice chokes.

I pull away from her. "I'm sorry, Mom. I had to do it. I couldn't let them take her." I say frantically, eager for her to understand.

She doesn't lash out or scold me though. She merely places a soft hand on my cheek and her eyes are filled with both concern and understanding. "Shhh..." she coos as she wipes away the tears from my eyes. "It's ok, darling. I understand. The Games is no place for a little girl like Coleen. You gave her a second chance at life." She takes my hand in her own and squeezes them. "I am proud of you, Amelia. Do you understand? I am proud and honored to have you as a daughter. Don't ever, ever doubt that. I am proud of you and I know more than anything that your father is too."

"Mom," I whimper but before I can say another word, she pulls me into a hug and holds me close. We cry together and she whispers soothing words into my ear. I cling on to them for all they're worth. Finally, I pull away and I ask in a choked whisper, "Are you going to be ok?"

She smiles sadly then touches my face. "I'll be ok, honey. I'll carry you right here." She says then grabs my hand and places it over her heart. "And I know I'll see you again. For now, I have the rainbows and the ocean to remind me of you. But me, you and your father, we'll see each other again soon."

More tears spring to my eyes. "Mom, I don't know what to do from here." I whisper brokenly.

"Follow your heart. Just like you always have." She says then brings me into another hug and kisses me on the side of my head.

She has just enough time to do that before the peacekeeper comes in and announces that times up. Panic wells up inside me as I'm forced to say goodbye to my mother. "I love you, Mom!" I cry as I hug her once last time. She doesn't have time to respond before the peacekeeper pushes her out of the room.

There's one chunk of my heart gone, which hurts really bad.

The next one to appear is Coleen, who runs inside and throws herself into my arms. I pick her up, as she's so light and hold her as she cries into my shoulder. I repeat my mother's gesture and rub her back.

After a minute, she pulls away and I let her down. "Why did you do that?" she yells at me in a broken voice that makes my heart shatter. She continues to rant on how it's her fault and why I shouldn't have volunteered. I let her go on until she wears herself out.

I take her over to the sofa and look at the clock, which show's me I have about a minute and a half left with her. "Coleen, listen to me. I have no regrets taking your place. The Games…they're no place for you. You're beautiful, smart, and talented and I am not going to let them take your life if I can help it. I promised you that you'd be ok and now you are. Can you make me a promise now?"

She nods through her hiccups. I take her hands that are shaking violently and look into her eyes. "I want you to grow up and make something of your life. I want you to live life to the fullest because despite what's going on now, life is so beautiful. There's someone special waiting for you later on. Live so you can meet them, have a family and be happy."

"But you didn't have that chance." She whispers fearfully.

I give her a sad smile. "Oh yes I have. It wasn't very long but I have and I am so grateful. You and Aiden are a part of my family and you always will be. I'm so thankful for the time I had with all of you." I look at the clock. Thirty seconds left. I kiss her on the cheek. "I want you to experience the same thing." I take her hand one more time and squeeze it. "Promise me."

Coleen wraps her arms around me. "I promise." She whispers meaningfully. "I love you, Amelia." I make my one last hug count and hold her tightly.

"I love you, too. Always." I whisper in her ear.

Three…two…one….

"Time's up." The peacekeeper announces again.

Coleen pulls away and looks into my eyes. "I promise." She says then kisses my cheek. Then before the peacekeeper can drag her out, she takes his hand and obediently follows him, watching me all the way until the final click of the door.

There's yet another piece of my heart gone.

The final person that comes in looks at me and says, "I brought a surprise for you." Then opens the doors and Daisy comes bounding in.

"Oh, Daisy!" I cry as I drop to my knees and she practically jumps into my arms. She's whimpering and licking my face. I hug her tightly and bury my face into her soft fur. "I'm going to miss you." I mouth a 'thank you' to Aiden, who simply nods. I let her go and say to her, "You be a good girl now, ya hear? You're in good hands now." She responds by wagging her tail and licking my face. I know she's just a dog but at the same time, she isn't. She's part of my family that I'll always miss.

I stand up after a minute and face Aiden, who's expression I can't exactly read. "Please don't be mad." I whisper desperately.

He huffs then grabs me by my shoulders and pushes me into a wall. His intense eyes frighten me but then they soften. "How could you say that?" I give him a bewildered look. "You just laid down your life for my sister. Why in the world would I ever be mad at such a selfless act?" His eyes fill up with fresh tears. Then his hands gently grab my face. "I don't have time to be angry or scared. All I have time for is love."

A sob escapes my throat and he pulls me close and kisses me passionately. It's a bittersweet kiss but it's still filled with the pure love that we've always had. I knew this was going to be the worst part but that didn't soften the blow. I kiss him like I never have before, making sure that he knows how much he's meant to me all these years, though a kiss hardly puts a dent in describing how much I love him.

He finally pulls away and I look at the clock. One minute. Aiden then pulls out something from his pocket. "I had a feeling I wasn't going to have another opportunity to give you this." He pulls a beautiful but simple ring that has a sapphire in the shape of a heart with two little diamonds on each side. I gasp as he places it on to my ring finger then kisses my hand and whispers something that sends chills down my back. "Til' death do us part," He says then kisses me one more time.

"Aiden," I begin to say something but I don't have time. Instead, I throw my arms around him and hold him close. No words were needed to explain anything anyway.

We hold each other until we hear the footsteps outside. I step back and we kiss each other one last time. "I love you so much." He says with tears in his eyes.

"I love you, too." I say as the peacekeeper comes in.

As Aiden leaves, I call out to him. "Aiden!" He turns around and I see the stream of tears down his face. "Take care of her." I say.

Despite the peacekeepers objections, Aiden comes over and kisses me gently then touches my cheek. "I promise." And those were the last words I ever heard him speak.

Goodbye…my love.


End file.
